An individual's most valuable or sentimental piece of jewelry is often a ring, such as a wedding band, engagement ring, athletic achievement ring, college ring, or a fashion ring. Such engagement or fashion rings typically include a center stone or other ornamentation, which protrudes away from the finger. In most rings, the center stone makes up a valuable and aesthetic portion of the ring.
However, engaging in activity, such as exercising, lifting weights, playing sports, swimming, household chores, or industrial occupations, may result in the ring becoming scratched or damaged. That is, the circular band portion of the ring facing the inside of the wearer's hand can become dented, leading to deterioration over time. Further, if the ring is poorly fitted to the wearer's finger, for example, due to swelling or shrinking of fingers with varying temperature conditions, activity may cause the ring to rotate or move around on the wearer's finger, potentially risking damage to the center stone or injury to the wearer. Jewelers often advise new ring owners to remove the ring prior to participating in certain activities, especially exercise or lifting weights. However, removing valuable rings prior to such activities increases the risk of loss or theft, and leaves the owner unable to display his or her ring during such activities.